FIG. 13 is a view illustrating an example of the configuration of a known display device. FIGS. 13A, 13B, and 13C show display devices each having an OSD (On Screen Display) section. Moreover, in the respective display devices, OSD switches 13a, 13b, and 13c for performing various kinds of setting by the OSD section are disposed on front bezels (frames). In addition, various kinds of OSD settings of the display devices are performed by using the OSD switches 13a, 13b, and 13c by a menu (also called an on-screen menu) on a display.
In addition, the OSD is a section of a display device configured such that various set values and the like of the display device can be set while displaying an on-screen menu on a part of a display screen, and is a section of making it possible to adjust the brightness, contrast, screen size, and the like of the display screen while checking them on the display screen. In addition, in this specification, the ‘OSD switch’ is also simply called a ‘switch’.
In FIG. 13, in known display devices, there is a display device in which four keys (switches) are arrayed in a crosswise direction as shown by the switch 13a and setting of the display device is changed by moving a cursor in various directions on the on-screen menu so that a user can perform an operation intuitively.
Moreover, in recent years, space can be saved by making the front bezel (frame) of the display device small. However, since space where OSD switches are arrayed in a crosswise direction disappears due to narrowing the front bezel in order to make the frame narrow, it has became impossible to adopt the crosswise arrangement. For this reason, there was no choice but to make an arrangement horizontally in a row like the switch 13b while allowing a crosswise operation or to adopt a selection method of an on-screen menu which is not the crosswise operation.
Alternatively, there is also a case where a stick type operation button is adopted as shown by the switch 13c. While this can save space and realize the crosswise operation, the design efficiency is reduced because the thickness direction is increased due to the switch 13c as shown in FIG. 13D.
In addition, there is an OSD input method of a known technique (see Patent Document 1). An object of the OSD input method of the known technique is to provide an OSD input section which rarely operates erroneously and which has good operability and high reliability. For this reason, an operation menu screen for adjusting the brightness, contrast, and the like of a display screen is multi-displayed on the display screen of the display device. A non-contact switch corresponding to an operation menu is provided in a portion close to the operation menu screen of the display screen of, for example, a bottom surface of a bezel of the display device. A control of the display device corresponding to an input operation of the non-contact switch is performed by operating the non-contact switch.
However, the OSD input method of the known technique does not solve the problem of the arrangement of OSD switches caused by the front bezel that became narrow.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2003-158692